


Things to Pack When You're Traveling Across Space-Time

by gladdecease



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose picks and chooses what to bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Pack When You're Traveling Across Space-Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/133293.html?thread=28782765#t28782765), in response to [besottedly](http://besottedly.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Doctor Who, Rose, Five things Rose took with her when she left with the Ninth Doctor, and one thing she left at home

**brought:**

_one (1) cell phone_

It's a bit old and doesn't have that great reception, but she wants to be able to call home.

_two (2) pairs of her really great jeans_

She's gotta be ready. Who knows what kind of guys she's gonna meet out there, traveling all over the universe?

_three (3) CDs_

Because it's not like people are gonna listen to her kind of music in the future, is it?

_four (4) bottles of hair product_

With that head on him, she figures she'll need to have her own.

_five (5) pairs of shoes_

She hasn't brought nearly enough, but she's gonna run out of room in her bag if she doesn't cut down.

**didn't:**

_laundry detergent_

Come on, you don't seriously think the TARDIS doesn't have a washing machine, do you?


End file.
